Spike (2019)
Spike, born William Pratt, was a vampire and consort of the Mistress Drusilla. Biography Life and siring Spike was born William Pratt in England and grew up to be a poet. He received a vision from the demonic Lilith warning him about Drusilla, a dream he didn't pay attention, and he was sired by the vampire around the year 1800.''Angel'' #7 According to Drusilla, at the time he was "pitiful, weak, in love with the wrong girl." He began using the Spike nickname in the 90s.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three Sunnydale In 2019 Sunnydale, after his first encounter with Cordelia Chase at Sunnydale High School parking lot, the girl developed a crush on him, although without knowing his true nature.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two He then went after Drusilla at Anyanka's magic shop, commenting the naivety of the girls this town, but encountered a then freed Camazotz, destroyer of vampires. As Anya was tired of cleaning up after Drusilla's mess, she lent the vampires a necklace that granted them immunity so they'd go after the creature themselves. Camazotz led them to the Slayer, Buffy Summers, for much of Spike's surprise. Although, before they were able to fight, Buffy took the necklace from him, and her friends of the Scooby Gang arrived to defend her from Drusilla. The couple retreated, but with the Slayer's cellphone in hands.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four As the days passed, Spike kept watching the Slayer from afar. As he was better at texting than Drusilla, Spike eventually used Buffy's cellphone to catfish her friend Alexander Harris into meeting them. As the boy showed up and learned the truth about his unrequited love for the Slayer, Drusilla took advantage of his vulnerability and offered to sire him. He accepted and she bit him, but intended to leave the boy to die. Spike decided to give him his blood to complete the siring, believing in Xander's potential as a vampire after "being around those uppity goodie girls." Drusilla, though, pointed out that Spike just saw himself in the boy when he was sired. They left him on the doorstep of Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles, with a note pinned to his shirt: "Tasteless".''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 Drusilla was disappointed with the outcome, which reminded of when she sired William. He told her he had given things she needed and desired, that he was well strong, having killed and died for her after she "summoned" him to be hers "eternally". She disagreed with him, telling she needed an army, while he was soft and delicate. Drusilla then showed him her plan of reigning over the Hellmouth after making the men of Sunnydale her soldiers: the Dagger of Sekhmet.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 They eventually found the weapon in an Egyptian exhibit in an art gallery, and they crashed the opening party demanding the dagger. Giles was present, so he quickly hid the dagger, which caused Spike to follow Drusilla's demanding of killing everyone, starting the curator of the exhibit: Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother. Before he could bit her, Jennifer Calendar confessed the dagger was with them, and, as soon as Drusilla took the weapon in her hands, the stabbed Spike on his chest,''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8 activating the Hellmouth with the "blood of the loyal", and she left him while the floor cracking under them.Hellmouth, Part One Los Angeles Spike then went to Los Angeles, where he threw himself from a building aiming at a car in attempt of "getting over a heartbreak." In the same night, he was intercepted in a club by Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn, who were following the direction from Lilith. According to her, Spike would led then to Okasa, a vampire Gunn had been seeking for vengeance. Although, during their encounter, Fred and Gunn helped him against an attack from a waitress who intended to use Spike as a sacrifice in the name of Baphomet. They defeated her together, then Spike took advantage of the turmoil and ran away from them, only to be intercepted by Lilith who told him to stop running. He agreed to work with them, but Fred had been take away by Wolfram & Hart.''Angel'' #6 Gallery Buffy-03-00b.jpg Buffy-03-04b.jpg Buffy-05-08a.jpg Buffy-06-05b.jpg Buffy-06-06b.jpg Hellmouth-01-02b.jpg Buffy-10-01b.jpg Angel-06-00b.jpg Angel-07-03b.jpg AngelSpike-09-00b.jpg AngelSpike-10-00b.jpg Appearances References Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents